Padfoot y La Charla
by Jeziik
Summary: Traducción. Sirius decide que es tiempo que su ahijado reciba "La charla", Harry solo desea escapar… poco sabe que jamás volverá a ver las donas y los plátanos de la misma manera.


**Disclaimer: **Si fuera jotaká, estaría de vacaciones en las Bahamas o en Grecia, :D & si fuera la escritora de éste fic, en el Summary no diría TRADUCCIÓN :D See, esta historia pertenece a **marauders716**, el link al fic original está en mi perfil ;)

**Summary: **Traducción. Sirius decide que es tiempo que su ahijado reciba "La charla", Harry solo desea escapar… poco sabe que jamás volverá a ver las donas y los plátanos de la misma manera.

**.**

Padfoot y La Charla

.

Por: marauders716

Traducción: Jeziik

.

Harry hizo su camino hacia la cocina del número doce de Grimmauld Place en silencio. Estaba seguro de ser la primera persona despierta por la quietud que inundaba la normalmente ocupada casa. Pronto se dio cuenta que en realidad fue la segunda persona en despertar: acababa de abrir la puerta cuando vio a su padrino sentado a la mesa. Sirius lo miró, con una sonrisa pícara que iluminó toda su cara. Harry lo miró con curiosidad y con un poco de sospecha, pero decidió sentarse junto a él de cualquier manera.

"¡Buenos días, Harry!" sonrió brillantemente Sirius.

"Buenos días" respondió el chico con cautela.

"¿Tienes hambre? Tengo donas, sírvete tu mismo" Sirius le pasó una dona, pero Harry no la mordió. Sirius estaba actuando demasiado extraño para ser confiable por el momento. Nunca era sabio comer algo que te dio un Merodeador cuando te está observando de la manera en que Sirius lo hacía con él; a menos, por supuesto, que fueras aficionado a caminar cubierto de plumas o algo así.

"Gracias, pero en realidad no tengo tanta hambre" contestó cautelosamente.

"¡Tonterías, Harry! Fui un chico de quince años alguna vez… ellos siempre tienen hambre de donas. Bueno, casi todos. Algunos prefieren plátanos, lo cual está bien conmigo si a ti te gustan. Tengo algunos de esos también. Sólo mantén en mente que te seguiré amando no importa qué comida prefieras desayunar, sin tapujos aquí" Sirius pausó por un momento mientras aparecía una sonrisa en su cara. "Incluso puedes tener un plátano y una dona, si así lo prefieres."

Harry lo miraba como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto. "¿Te sientes bien, Sirius?"

"Mejor que nunca, Harry. Verás, como tu padrino, decidí enseñarte cómo -¿cómo decir esto?- ah, cómo comer sin peligro dichas donas o plátanos sin ahogarte hasta la muerte."

"Creo que llegaste un poco tarde para eso" rió Harry. "Lo he hecho bastante bien por años."

"Estoy bastante seguro que no haz comido el tipo de donas y plátanos a los que me refiero" sonrió su padrino.

"Bueno, ¿de qué tipo estás habla…" Harry se detuvo mientras repentinamente se daba cuenta de lo que Sirius estaba hablando. Para ese momento, Harry parecía un adorno de Navidad, con su cara cambiando de rojo a verde casi instantáneamente. "Por los calzones de Merlín, yo… eh… tengo que… mmm… ¡adiós!"

Con eso, Harry hizo una desesperada carrera hacia la puesta, encontrando que estaba mágicamente cerrada. Después de varios momentos de intentos frenéticos de abrir la puerta, Harry admitió su derrota. Lanzó un gran suspiro, murmurando groserías y se volvió para encontrar a Sirius con las piernas sobre la mesa, girando su varita entre los dedos. Harry verdaderamente amaba a su padrino, probablemente más que a nadie; pero todo en lo que podía pensar en el momento era en quitar esa enorme sonrisa de su atractivo rostro.

"Vamos, Sirius" rogó Harry. "Realmente no quieres hacer esto. ¡Piensa en lo que estás por hacer! ¡Vas a avergonzar a tu ahijado favorito!"

Sirius continuó sonriendo alegremente al chico asustado. "¡Eres mi único ahijado! Por lo tanto, eres la única persona a la que alguna vez podré atormentar de esta manera. No querrás privarme de esto, ¿verdad?"

"¡Si! Si lo quiero" declaró Harry asintiendo vigorosamente con la cabeza.

"Bueno, lo lamento, chico. Yo tengo la varita, tengo que atormentarte. Tal vez deberías sentarte y terminar con esto, ya que no dejaremos esta cocina hasta que haya tenido mi diversión, incluso si tenemos que continuar en el almuerzo. Te advierto que mejor ahora, porque tendremos salchichas en un bollo para almorzar. ¡Solo piensa en todas las insinuaciones que tendré para la comida!"

Harry le envió tal mirada a Sirius que hubiera hecho sentir a Snape orgulloso -a la cual su padrino parecía ser inmune- antes de sentarse de mala gana en su asiento.

"¡Genial!" sonrió Sirius, actuando como si su audiencia no tratara de escapar. Cuando Sirius Black tenía en su mente algo tan divertido, no había vuelta atrás.

"Mejor terminemos con todo esto" murmuró Harry.

"Como ya descubriste, hablaremos sobre un adorable hobby conocido como follar. ¡No hay nada de qué preocuparse, terminaré antes de que te des cuenta!"

Sirius aclaró su garganta y comenzó a hablar como si estuviera dando clases. "Comencemos con lo básico. Como ya adivinaste, la dona será la chica y el plátano el chico. Primero lo primero, los plátanos… ¡Hey, deja de golpear tu cabeza contra la mesa, estarás bien! Como iba diciendo, ningún plátano es igual a otro" y para enfatizar su punto, Sirius puso tres plátanos en la mesa. Todos de diferentes tamaños.

"Esto sería más fácil si los nombramos. Ahora, llamaremos a éste gran lindo y extravagante, Sirius. Ese ligeramente más pequeño puede ser, oh… no lo sé, Moony. Y para este pequeño bebé plátano lo llamaremos Severus."

A pesar de su nivel actual de humillación, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír un poco con eso.

"Lo primero que debes recordar es que no importa lo que la dona pueda decirte, Sirius y Moony tienen más oportunidades de disfrutarla que Severus. ¿Entiendes?"

Continuó después de ver el asentimiento de un avergonzado Harry. "Brillante, vamos a las relaciones. Ahora, típicamente lo mejor es estar en una relación con la dona antes de hacer nada. No necesariamente tienes qué, pero te hablo como el responsable… No veo nada divertido sobre esto, Harry… padrino que soy, deberías de estarlo. Como ya te dije, no me importa en qué tipo de relación estés. Puedes elegir entre una dona, plátano o ambos. Demonios, algunas personas disfrutan incluso con dos donas o plátanos. Como sea, no te estoy sugiriendo que sigas ese camino. Por curiosidad, ¿cuál prefieres tú?"

Harry rodó los ojos y suspiró. "La dona."

"Gracias, ahora sé que temas escoger. ¿Te gustaría nombrar las donas?" preguntó Sirius.

"Preferiría no hacerlo" replicó secamente Harry.

Sirius suspiró, "no me estás ayudando, chico."

Harry le envió una mirada fulminante. "Eso es porque ahora preferiría enfrentar a Voldemort a tener esta conversación."

"¡No soy tan malo!" rió su padrino. "Al menos podrás comerte la demostración después."

Harry sonrió ligeramente. "Para tu información, nunca volveré a comer una dona o un plátano en mi vida. Me haz marcado de por vida, espero que puedas vivir contigo mismo por eso."

"Oh, estoy seguro que me las arreglaré" bromeó Sirius. "Ya casi acabas de cualquier manera. Sé que eres inteligente, chico, no lo harás con _cualquier _dona. No estaría sorprendido si eres uno de esos locos plátanos que esperan para siempre incluso si estás en una relación."

"¿Entonces porqué me estás forzando a hablar sobre esto?" preguntó el chico incrédulo.

"Para mi diversión" se encogió de hombros el aludido, aunque esa hubiera sido la más obvia respuesta en el mundo.

Harry jadeó con su boca ligeramente abierta. "Creo que quiero que Remus sea mi padrino desde ahora."

Sirius jadeó y se llevó la mano al corazón. "¡No puedes canjearme! ¡Eso es cruel! Además, yo soy mucha más genial que ese viejo aburrido Moony. ¡Me rogarás que sea tu padrino de nuevo este mismo día!"

"¿Debería contarle que dijiste eso?" cuestionó un sonriente Harry.

"¡No! ¡Demonios! ¿Quieres que me asesinen?" demandó Sirius.

"Tan pronto como termine esta conversación" se carcajeó el adolescente.

"Sigue hablando y estoy seguro de cambiar el nombre del pequeño bebé plátano" dijo Sirius severamente.

Harry arqueó la ceja. "¿A qué? ¿Sirius junior?"

"Oh, piensas que esto es divertido, ¿verdad?" inquirió rodeando la mesa para llegar a su ahijado, quien retrocedía lentamente. Se transformó en Padfoot e inmediatamente tacleó a su sobrino antes que pudiera escapar. A continuación, comenzó a aplicar descuidados besos de perro es la cara del pobre muchacho.

Harry trató tan duro como pudo, pero no pudo salir debajo del gran perro. Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que había reído así, no era como si lo estuviera intentando, de cualquier manera. "¡Sirius! ¡Detente, lo lamento! ¡Retiro lo que dije, el plátano puede quedarse con el nombre de Severus! ¡Déjame ir, por favor!"

Sirius se volvió a transformar, pero no se quitó de encima de Harry. "¿Aprendiste tu lección?"

"Si" jadeó el chico a través de su risa.

Sirius contempló a su ahijado por un momento. "Está bien, primero quiero escuchar que repitas después de mí."

"Bien" rió Harry. "¿Qué quieres que diga?"

"Yo, Harry James Potter, tengo al más genial padrino del mundo. Es superior a cualquier otra persona que jamás haya conocido. No debo volver a burlarme de su virilidad nunca insinuando que Snape tiene un plátano más grande."

Una vez que Harry se las arreglo para repetir las palabras a través de sus risitas, Sirius se puso de pie. Se agacho para ayudar a su ahijado a levantarse y entonces volvió a sentarse.

Harry se unió a él con cautela. "Así que… ¿qué tortura me espera ahora?"

Sirius suspiró. "A qué estoy jugando, no soy el tipo de persona que debe dar a otros 'La charla'. Honestamente, ni siquiera me acuerdo que me dijo el señor Potter. Gasté casi todo el tiempo tratando de bloquearlo de mi memora. Así que, ¿qué tal algunas reglas básicas?"

Harry lo miró esperanzado. "¿De veras? ¿Me dejarás ir?"

"Después de que escuches las reglas, seguro" se carcajeó Sirius.

"Está bien, ¿cuáles son?" preguntó un Harry completamente aliviado.

"La mayoría de ellas me harán un enorme hipócrita" sonrió su padrino. "Pero en cierto modo preferiría que tu padre tomara mi lugar en este caso."

Viendo la mirada confundida de Harry, explicó. "Estuve con muchas diferentes donas cuando tuve tu edad. No me malentiendas… me divertí, pero fue completamente sin sentido. Difícilmente me gustaban esas estúpidas donas. Con James, sólo hubo una dona en la que siempre estuvo interesado. Confía en mí, trabajó demasiado para conseguirlo. De acuerdo con él, definitivamente valió la espera… aunque fue la única dona con la que estuvo."

Harry sonrió. "¿Nunca estuvo con nadie más?"

"No. Me las arreglé para convencerlo de salir en unas cuantas citas con otras chicas, pero nunca pasaron de besarse. Al final salió bien, se casó con su dona y me nombró padrino de su pequeño y lindo plátano descendiente."

"Soy un plátano bastante lindo, ¿eh?" preguntó Harry descaradamente.

"Que no se te suba a la cabeza" se carcajeó Sirius. "Así que, regla número uno: trata de esperar por esa dona especial sin la cual no puedes vivir. Regla número dos: soy demasiado joven y guapo para ser un padrino-abuelo en algún tiempo cercano. Por lo tanto, después te enseñaré alguno s hechizos para prevenir eso. Y preferiría que no los usarás pronto, pero tuve tu edad una vez, así que recuerda: la masturbación también ayuda, ¿sí?"

"¡Oh, Merlín!" Harry se puso rojo más rápido de lo humanamente posible. "¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso de nuevo!"

Sirius sonrió. "Solo te estoy dejando saber tus opciones. Continuando con las reglas: regla número tres, eh… de hecho, no he pensado en nada para la regla tres. Te lo dejaré saber cuando piense en algo."

"Está bien, pienso que puedo hacer eso" replicó Harry. A este punto, estaría de acuerdo con cualquier cosa con tal de salir de la cocina.

"Así que… ¿alguna pregunta?"

Harry rápidamente sacudió la cabeza negativamente. Honestamente, ¿Sirius de verdad creía que iba a preguntar algo cuando estaba tan desesperado de dejar la habitación?

Su padrino se encogió de hombro y con una sacudida de la varita abrió la puerta. Desafortunadamente para Harry, Remus entró antes de que pudiera escapar.

"Buenos días; Padfoot, Harry. A buena hora abriste la puerta, Sirius: estoy hambriento" declaró Remus mientras tomaba el plátano conocido como Sirius y comenzaba a pelarlo.

Sirius envió un guiño a Harry, quien se sonrojó furiosamente provocando las carcajadas de su padrino. "Nunca me di cuenta que te gusta el plátano, Moony."

Remus se encogió de hombros antes de morderlo. Tonks entró al final de la declaración de Sirius; su cabello revuelto, luciendo exhausta, pero feliz.

Sonrió. "No lo sé, Sirius, pero después de todas esas donas que se comió después de que los chicos se fueran a la cama la noche pasada, creo que no lo lastimaría cambiar al plátano."

Harry palideció y de nuevo volvió al color escarlata. Sirius soló una carcajada ante la cara de horror de su ahijado. Dicho chico corrió rápidamente de la cocina, tal vez para esconderse en su habitación hasta que fuera hora de volver a la escuela.

"¿Qué pasa con Harry?" preguntó un Remus preocupado. Entonces se dio cuenta de sus donas de chocolate sobrantes de la noche anterior. Miró la cara divertida de Sirius, los plátanos y las donas, entonces pensó el la cara del pobre Harry cuando salía de la cocina. Suspiró y se dio cuenta de que significaba. Creía que había convencido a Sirius de no hacerlo, pero aparentemente no fue así.

"Por favor, ¡dime que no hiciste lo que creo que hiciste, Sirius!" rogó Remus en vano.

Sirius rompió en carcajadas. "Oh, lo hice. Y tú y Tonks fueron perfectos para mi gran final, de hecho. ¡No pude haber planeado sus comentarios mejor! ¡Ese chico no volverá a comer una dona o un plátano jamás!"

Tonks estaba mirando a los dos hombres, sintiéndose muy confundida. "¿Qué es lo que hiciste?"

"Simplemente le di 'La charla' usando comida como ejemplos" sonrió su tío. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que todo encajara en la mente de Tonks.

"¡Merlín!" se sonrojó la chica mirando al licántropo. "Quieres decir… él cree que Remus y yo… ¡oh, pobre chico! ¡Lo traumaste, Sirius!"

"Lo sé" sonrió el animago orgullosamente. "Tal vez algún día, él tenga a su propio ahijado para atormentar."

Fin =)

.

_La verdad es que cada vez que lo leo me divierte de la misma manera que la primera vez, pobre Harry, ha quedado traumado de por vida, jajaja. _

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que mis dotes de traductora son buenos, apenas pasable o definitivamente trol? Abajo está el link para que den sus opiniones, ya saben, todo se acepta mientras no me digan groserías ;)_

_Por cierto, **sigo en la búsqueda de un beta, **si saben de alguien, ¿me lo recomendarían, por favor?_


End file.
